


Rewrite

by rosettahart



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Evil Deceit Sanders, Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosettahart/pseuds/rosettahart
Summary: Roman, Logan, Virgil, and Patton all have their problems to deal with, but they will soon find out that there are some things that they can't get through on their own.
Kudos: 2





	Rewrite

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Character Death, Self Doubts, Evil Deceit, and a Homophobic Kingdom.

Roman evaded the man's punch. He smirked as his opponent attempted to hit him again.

“Pulling your punches on purpose, my Regal Risotto?” Roman teased, using the momentum from his dodge to power a kick to his friend’s left side.

“Nope.” The young man replied, knocking Roman’s leg back with his right hand and punching his left shoulder with his free fist. “Just waiting for you to strike.”

Roman grabbed the upper arm that had attacked him in order to correct his balance, pulling it down forcefully to propel himself upwards and his opponent down. The attacker stumbled forward, catching himself on his hands and knees in the soft multicolored leaves.

“Looks like you win today, Princey.” The man laughed, getting up off the ground to commend Roman and extending his hand for a shake.

Roman turned to his friend, catching his breath and wiping off the sweat running down his forehead before making his way to his acquaintance. A grin graced his handsome face. At least up until the point where he tripped over a rock, falling onto his best friend and wrapping his arms around the man to soften the blow as best as he could.

“You okay?” Roman asked, worried that he had hurt his friend. He could feel their muscular physique below his own and how fast the man's heart was beating beneath his. It was probably due to the strain of training, but could it also be because of something else? His own chest was also pounding pretty hard and there was a tightness in his stomach. He propped himself up so he could look into his combatant’s mesmerizing electric blue eyes. Those eyes that were so close to his.

“Better than okay, Princey,” the man chuckled, smiling up at Roman.

Roman exhaled, able to breathe a little easier, and pondered briefly before asking his friend, “Why do you keep calling me Princey? I’m the one who should be calling you that if anything.”

The Prince stared back into Roman’s light brown eyes giving him a mischievous look and holding it for a moment. Roman’s chest tied itself into knots. He’d felt like this before, but he wasn’t sure what it meant. Before he could dwell on it any longer, the Prince pushed Roman off of himself, cackling and sitting up. Roman was taken aback and took a second to recover before he sat up, confused, his face flushing red.

“What did I say?” Roman exclaimed embarrassed, going over what had just happened in his head. Had he made a weird face? Was there an obvious reason for the nickname?

“Nothing.” The Prince stopped laughing, beaming at Roman.

“Royce, please?” Roman whimpered.

Royce turned his attention to the leaves and branches above him and the way the sun shone through them, becoming serious. “Roman, have you ever…” Royce paused, unsure if he should continue. He let himself fall back to the ground, giving up on his question.

“Have I ever what?” Roman leaned back till he was also laying down on the brown grass and fallen leaves. Where had Royce’s flirtatious nature gone?

“Have you ever thought about if women were allowed to like women and men were allowed to like-”

“Men?” Roman finished. He had thought about it before. The laws of the Kingdom forbade same-sex romance and it was punishable by death. These relationships were extremely rare. Roman had never heard of anyone committing the crime, but the law wouldn’t be there if it had never happened before, right? How many people were actually out there hiding and suppressing these feelings? Did he have any of these feelings for a guy? He knew that he liked girls and that it was safer if he never explored the other possibility.

But what about Royce? Roman examined the Prince, the way his medium length, messy, dirty blond hair reminded him of the wet, sandy beach that held the boat... the place they would officially meet.

~A flashback~

It was his first mission with the Prince and Roman couldn't believe it! He'd been preparing for this day since he was just a little boy, training in his free time and going to every parade and festival that the Prince attended. He had applied to be a part of the Beast Enforcement Advanced Strategic Taskforce when he turned fourteen, lying about his age to get in, but he didn't meet the size requirements and was told to wait a year. After eight months he reapplied and was accepted even though he was still a little on the small side. He was strong (in both senses of the word ;)), and he wasn't going to let someone tell him what he could and could not do and the recruiter liked that about him. 

A year of training passed and he was given a guarding position, tasked with fending off any monsters that tried to get into the city's walls. Most days and nights guarding though were fairly uneventful. Roman longed for adventure. Patrolling the gate seemed pale in comparison to what the Prince was doing, tracking down beasts that threatened to kill and destroy the lives of the innocent and saving damsels in distress. It was all he ever wanted and he was growing impatient as undercover reconnoiters for the B.E.A.S.T. kept drafting those around him. Why wasn't he good enough for the recruiters? He met all of the necessary requirements; the training, the discipline and okay maybe he wasn't the right age yet, but they didn't know that he was sixteen and not eighteen! So what was wrong with him? Why didn't they want him?

Roman didn't give up. He was not going to let his dream die when it was right there in front of him just barely out of reach. So he trained harder, pushing himself to the point of exhaustion. He had to take two whole weeks away from work only to come back frustrated with himself for not being good enough. This unhealthy wave of doubts ate at him for a good chunk of a year, until he finally got the letter that would put his life back on track. He was finally requested to join the B.E.A.S.T. and on top of that he was going to meet his hero, Prince Royce, who would be leading some of the new recruits (He couldn't believe he was lucky enough to be one of them!)

Sirens! His first mission was going to be taking down sirens with the Prince! This was going to be a piece of cake with a cherry to top it off. He could remember all the horrible monsters that he had studied to get where he was today and sirens weren't all that big a deal. All they would have to do was catch the pesky things in a net. It was going to be that simple and he'd easily be able to impress Prince Royce with his knowledge and natural skill at hunting beasts!

“Attention.” A quiet yet assertive voice ordered. The man's amber eyes scanned the new Beasties (Roman’s cute little nickname for them). The recruits lined up, straightening their backs and watching as the Prince ascended the stairs from behind the dark-haired man.

Roman turned his attention to the royal. He was enchanted by the way the last remnants of the sunlight outlined the young man's white button up shirt from behind. The Prince seemed almost angelic by the way the light brightened the gold embellishments at his shoulders. Could it really be the Prince? He was only a little over an arm's length away. This couldn't be real! Why couldn't he move and why was it getting harder and harder to breathe? Roman was shaking and sweating with nerves. What had overcome him?

Prince Royce took his time to study the eight newest additions to the Taskforce. Roman held his breath and straightened up more, focusing on the head of the man in front of him. He could feel Royce's eyes stop on his figure so he dared to make eye contact. Before he could, something from behind him stole the Prince’s gaze. The Royal tensed and a quick glance at his lips told Roman that the man wasn’t as brave as he had previously believed as they quivered for but a second. Roman wanted to turn around to see what had upset Prince Royce, a feeling of unease taking over him, but he kept his attention forward as he was ordered. Maybe just one glance wouldn’t hurt, right? No, he couldn’t let all the years of training and discipline go out the window now.

“Sir Andrei, take the helm.” The Prince commanded. 

The dark haired man swiftly took the wheel and the crew gathered as a heavy fog rolled into the already darkening sky, taking their places behind Roman and the others. They had to be nearing the sirens. 

Roman felt himself wanting to move closer to the middle of the boat but held his ground. 

“I want two crew to a new B.E.A.S.T., with the exceptions of the ropes with one crew to one recruit and below deck with one to two. I will be taking the remaining newbie myself. Crew, you know what to do. Get to your stations.” The Prince ordered.

Roman watched the organized scramble of crew members each taking a beastie and head for their different stations, unsure of what to do. Everyone kept close eyes to the water, a few prepared nets. No one dared to look away from the dark liquid that surrounded the ship. A siren could attack at any moment. Everyone was tense.

“Guess that leaves you as the unlucky newbie who gets to help me.” Prince Royce whispered into Roman’s ear, causing him to jump in surprise and nearly let out an embarrassing scream.

Roman could hardly breathe. His heart was beating out of his chest and he was overflowing with such excitement that he couldn’t hold it all back. He couldn’t focus on the mission anymore and any bad feelings were left forgotten for the moment.

“Unlucky? Me?” Roman scoffed, moving his hand that was covering his mouth to his heart.

If anything he was the luckiest person on the planet! He couldn’t help his grin or his bouncing around. All he wanted to do was kneel on one knee with the Prince’s hand in between his and assure him of his greatness that far exceeded the word great. How dare the Prince doubt himself! Roman would fight off all those who thought this man to be anything less than what he really was!

“Noonewouldbeunluckytobeinyourpresenceandanyonewhosaysotherwiseisundeservingofyourattention!YouarethemostbeautifulbeingIhaveeverhadthepleasureoflayingmyeyesonandmostpreciousof-” Roman gushed, hardly realizing that he had grabbed the royal’s hand in the middle of his ramblings.

“Stop right there and please take a deep breath. You look like you could pass out from lack of oxygen at any moment.” Royce laughed, holding Roman’s hand back.

Roman tried to take in a few breaths but was having trouble as his passion was still burning inside of him and he still had a lot more to say. The Prince gently led him over to the stairs, taking his hand from Roman’s in order to wrap an arm around him to keep him upright.

Roman was ready to faint. He felt really lightheaded. He couldn’t believe any of this was happening. Like seriously, the Prince was holding him up! Heat rushed to his face. Was all of this really happening? Cause if so this was better than a dream come true if that was even possible.

 _“Dallas, you are in charge while I get this man some water. If there are any signs of the sirens send someone immediately to get me from my quarters.”_ The Prince’s voice sounded kind of muffled to Roman. 

_“Of course your highness.”_ The man at the helm responded.

Prince Royce led Roman slowly down the stairs, his right arm behind Roman and his left hand holding his. It was too hard for Roman to focus on anything other than his head, so the assistance was much needed. He almost toppled over at one point but the fall wouldn’t have been too bad as they were almost at the bottom anyways. Royce opened the door in front of them and led him to the long, light grey couch to the right of the door.

_“Lay down before you faint, I’ll get you a glass of water.”_

Roman did as he was told even though he still wasn’t sure about what was going on. He closed his eyes, trying to comprehend everything. He was on a couch in the captain’s quarters in his B.E.A.S.T. uniform. This was his first official mission. They were taking out some sirens and the Prince was leading them… The Prince had brought him to his quarters on the ship. Wait… The Prince brought him here!? Roman shook his head. That was not possible. He was more likely dreaming if anything.

“Here you go, drink up. Some water should help.”

Roman sat up, accepting the glass of water. “Thank you.” He downed some of it then glanced over at the Royal before inhaling some water, causing him to cough and his face to go bright red.

“Woah, are you okay there?” The man grabbed his arms, concerned, but laughed it off as Roman’s coughing slowed.

“You’re… You’re…” Roman stuttered unable to say the words out loud. If he did that meant this was really happening and that he had said all that stuff and-

“Prince Royce?”

Roman grasped the man's arms back, trying to breathe and compose himself. He brought up his gaze slowly, taking the Prince in, and then their eyes met. This was really happening. Roman knew those eyes anywhere and he was finally able to see them closer. They were gorgeous. The two held eye contact for a few more moments until Royce cleared his throat and looked away shyly. Before Roman could muster up the courage to talk to his hero, a window behind the desk in the middle of the room swung open. A slim, slimy, feminine hand reached in before pulling the rest of its body up to reveal a beautiful yet slightly fishy siren, it had dark wet hair and big, lonely, pleading eyes.

 _“Help me?”_ The siren sang with those plump, kissable, blue lips. Roman couldn’t help it. The poor thing looked scared and needed his help. He made his way to the hopeless creature. He was dazed by and drawn to her. Right before Roman could grab her hand and pull her in Royce slammed the window shut. A large wave tilted the boat and set Royce off balance, sending him barreling into Roman and the rough floorboards.

“Roman?”

~The present~

“Roman?” A concerned, confused and slightly pained voice pulled him from his thoughts.

“Is something wrong, my Kimchi Fried Rice with Extra Greens?” Roman replied, still a little out of it.

“I'm not a rice dish Roman! I have feelings that I shouldn't have as the Prince… feelings that I shouldn't have as a guy, so why do I?” Royce turned over onto his side, facing away from Roman.

What feelings was his best friend referring to? They were just talking about same-sex relationships… did Royce like another guy? Who could it be? And why was Roman getting upset? Was he jealous? But that would only mean that he did, in fact, have feelings for the Prince. None of these questions or realizations mattered at this moment, he could think about it all later.

Roman moved closer to his friend, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I know you're not a meal composed of rice my Scallop and Mushroom Risotto with Truffle Oil, and I'll always be by your side no matter who you love!”

“I-” Royce started, rolling over to make eye contact with Roman. 

Their faces were now only inches apart and the Prince's knees and lower legs were against the other’s chest. Roman’s heart was ready to explode. He was caught off guard and scared for whatever was going to happen next, but he needed to know if Royce was going to say what he thought he was going to say.

“Yes?” Roman whispered, trying not to stare at his friend's lips and how he bit down on the bottom one.

“I never answered your question.”

Roman couldn't bring himself to look up into the handsome blue eyes in front of him, but that didn't matter because Royce pushed his chin up until he did.

“I call you Princey because… I-”

“Prince Royce?” Dallas called out with a hint of concern.

Both Roman and his Wild Rice Bowl with Red Lentil, Curry and Spinach started at the sudden interruption and were on their feet in a mere second. (It was rather impressive. *ahem*) The two quickly brushed off dirt and leaves from themselves. Roman caringly reached over to pick a leaf from Royce’s hair that he hadn’t gotten. Their eyes met each other’s then lowered to the other’s lips before the clearing of Dallas’ throat interrupted them. They both jumped away from the other, their eyes going wide. Royce composed himself a little more and worriedly forced his attention to his advisor.

“I apologize for my interruption, but a vampire has been reported not too far beyond the gate.” The man advised the two of them. “There was only one so we don’t need too many men but I wanted to alert you before we send anyone else out. I was thinking maybe the three of us would be enough to take care of the threat.”

“Of course. No need to send out an unnecessary amount of men for one vampire.” Royce responded, untying his horse’s lead from a low tree branch. Roman followed suit. The three mounted their horses and quickly made their way to the gates.

A vampire, really? Ugh, why did a vampire have to choose now of all times to rear its ugly head? Really, like its timing could not have been more perfect to ruin such a heartfelt moment, and they were just getting somewhere, too. No matter. It wouldn’t take long to find and kill the monster.

After making it past the gate, the three searched the forest. It didn’t take long before they had to ditch their horses, as the trees were getting denser in the direction they were informed the beast had fled.

“We’re going to have to split up from here if we’re going to find this thing. I’ll take the middle, Dallas, you’ll take the right, and Roman... that leaves you with the left.” Royce instructed, sounding frustrated.

“Are you sure Royce? I mean-” Roman started, unsure if that was the smartest idea. Vampires weren’t too hard to deal with, but by one’s self...

“Of course he’s sure. We’ll find it quicker this way, and we can always call out to each other if we find it.” Dallas interjected.

Royce nodded, giving Roman as reassuring a look as he could, but Roman could see the quiver of his friends lips.

Dallas headed off a little to the right. Roman gave a confident smile to Royce, hoping that it might make him more sure of himself.

“I bet you I can find it first.” Roman ventured slyly, causing Royce to smile back.

“Okay, but if I find it first you have to stop calling me the names of different rice dishes,” Royce smirked, whispering into Roman’s ticklish ear.

“Fine, but if I win you have to tell me why you keep calling me Princey.” Roman laughed back.

“Deal.”

The two shook hands, hesitantly turning back to the forest. Roman went straight in. The sun was almost set and this deformity needed to be taken care of. No one could get away with stealing Roman’s precious time! 

Unfortunately the last of the sunlight quickly left, leaving Roman searching in the dark forest by himself all too soon. Maybe it wouldn’t have been that bad if they had gotten more B.E.A.S.T.s to join them. Or at least the other two, because Roman was doing fine on his own and it was the others he was worried about. Definitely. 

It was getting colder. A shiver ran down his spine as he heard something make contact with the leaves on the ground. Roman pulled out his sword, beginning to feel queasy. The little forest noises here and there set him off. He clenched his weapon harder in his grasp. Why had they split up? It was stupid of them to think they could take it on alone. Something was moving in his gut. It felt like things were touching him all over, but nothing actually was. He let out shaky breaths. Why couldn’t he be somewhere safe? Why’d he let the others go off like that? What if the vampire had already gotten them? What if he was its last target? Royce had to be okay. He just _had_ to! Roman listened, horrified, as he heard someone let out a dreadful, pained, scream.

“ROYCE!” a second voice yelled from not too far away.

Roman, hearing the scream, rushed through the trees towards the one who had let out the haunting sound, just hoping that the Prince wasn’t dead. He couldn’t be! So why was his stomach tied in knots? Roman crashed through the brush into a small, dimly lit clearing. His heart that had previously been beating alarmingly fast skipped a few beats as he fell to his knees next to the lifeless body.

“Royce?” Roman choked. A faint disbelieving smile donned his face for a second. He struggled to breathe as he took the Prince into his arms. Royce was completely white, and Roman was almost as pale. He cradled the young man in his arms. There were fang marks in his neck and a dagger protruding from his chest. Roman removed the cursed thing that had taken his loved one’s life. That Vampire was going to pay. And he was going to make sure that it would suffer. But for now, he’d cry. He’d cry as the advisor came back, shaking his head in defeat. He’d cry as the man left to get help. He’d cry as they took his best friend away. He’d cry as he couldn’t imagine what life was going to be like without _him..._ because Royce had become his life.

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is one I started writing over a year ago and just couldn't bring myself to continue writing just because I wanted the first four chapters to all be around the same length and this is really not a short chapter to follow. I might finish the second just because I came close-ish to getting it to a good enough place to wrap it up. The next chapter of Glass-says should hopefully be out soon, but I don't want to push myself or get anything out I don't feel at least some what okay with. ANFHBNFM might take some time just because I'm uncertain with my capabilities with a few things with the story though I'm doing my best. If you have any questions about this unfinished story though feel free to ask them because I had a lot planned for it but never got the chance to get to it because of my burn out. Hope you enjoyed. -Danielle
> 
> P.S. I made a fic with a bunch of recommendations of other fics I and others have read or written. It currently has a lot more Tumblr fics than Ao3 ones but if anyone on here wanted to add more to the Ao3 categories feel free to whether they're ones you read or wrote yourself. Here it is if you would like to check it out:
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1gjQSYzvUbWTN0LCZjhEuIRpeqPW6YT6tJIOl9NYIdhg/edit?usp=drivesdk


End file.
